Mermaid Masquerade (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Mermaid Masquerade. Season 1 Episode 1: The Start of Something New Upload Date: March 15, 2014 Maya walks into the bathroom to wash her hands, only to pop a tail. Her sister, Hailey walks into the bathroom, gets wet as well and becomes a mermaid. Although they don't find an explanation for what's going on, they do discover that they have powers--heat for Hailey and ice for Maya. On their second attempt at a walk, they discover necklaces, but Maya makes the mistake of throwing hers away, and becomes cursed. Episode 2: Just a Dream? Upload Date: March 15, 2014 Hailey wakes up from a suspicious "dream" of herself and Maya becoming mermaids. When she goes to wash her hands, she pops a tail. She screams, getting Maya's attention and help. Afterwards, they head into Maya's room. Maya has an itch, but when she scratches it she finds a strange mark on her skin--as does Hailey. Episode 3: Runaway Mermaid Upload Date: March 22, 2014 Maya comes upon some of her mother's old things, including a note and a necklace. She discovers that the necklace's purpose was to keep Hailey safe from nightmares, and becomes mad because she though that her mother didn't care about her. Frustrated, she runs away. Episode 4: Moms, Dads, & Aunts Upload Date: March 22, 2014 Hailey and Maya arrive at their aunt's house and discover many amazing things. Episode 5: Jewels Rule Upload Date: April 13, 2014 Hailey and Maya decide to go down to the pond, since it's so warm outside. Hailey accidentally touches the water and turns into a mermaid. When Maya comes over she mysteriously turns into one too. Their birthmarks start glowing, and they both find a necklace in the water, along with a jewel. Episode 6: Power Practice Upload Date: July 10, 2014 Hailey and Maya practice their powers. Meanwhile, they start thinking that they should tell their aunt and uncle about secretly being mermaids. Their uncle's reaction is surprising. Episode 7: Uncle Phil Upload Date: August 4, 2014 Hailey and Maya decided to tell their Uncle Phil about being mermaids by showing their powers. Episode 8: New Powers Upload Date: August 16, 2014 Episode 9: Can't Control It Upload Date: August 17, 2014 Hailey and Maya go to practice their powers, but find themselves unable to control them. Episode 10: Apocalypse Upload Date: August 16, 2014 Hailey and Maya wake up in a random place outside by their "house". They are outside in the rain, so they run in immediately but their tails already sprouted. They rush to the bathroom and find out that the apocalypse is going on. Episode 11: Amnesia Upload Date: November 22, 2014 Hailey has amnesia. Episode 12: Mermaid Murderings Upload Date: November 21, 2014 Episode 13: Birth Certificate Upload Date: January 12, 2015 Is Hailey even her real name? ] Episode 14: Really? Again? Upload Date: March 22, 2015 Episode 15: The Daughter Upload Date: June 29, 2015 Episode 16: Lost Upload Date: July 19, 2015 Category:Mermaid Masquerade Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:Shows that need episode summaries